1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input signal amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In. an input amplifier disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4625732, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, a bias voltage generating circuit for quick start-up and a pre-charge switch SW6 are added to an input IN1 of an inverting amplifier A1 to enable an input voltage of the inverting amplifier A1 to quickly start up. In the input amplifier in FIG. 1A, on/off states of switches SW4 to SW6 are controlled in accordance with the state of the circuit as indicated in an on/off control logic table in FIG. 1B.